30 Day OTP Challenge
by Aqono
Summary: I am doing an OTP writing challenge on Tumblr. That being said, I decided I would post the results here, for those who are not on Tumblr to read. All of these will be about Virgil/Richie, and the ratings will vary depending on the prompt. Enjoy!
1. Holding hands

1. Holding hands

**30 Day OTP Challenge**  
**Rating: **K+  
**Words: **348  
**Pairing:** Virgil/Richie

"Richie, I don't see why I have to watch this movie with you," Virgil whines as he sits down on the couch next to his boyfriend. "It sounds so boring. Can't we do something else?"

"Hey," Richie says as he shifts and crosses his legs under him. He looks at Virgil. "You're the one who promised we would do something _I _want to do, and I want to watch this movie. So quit complaining."

Virgil huffs and crosses his arms. "Is it too late to take it back?"

Richie narrows his eyes and glares at Virgil.

Uncrossing his arms, Virgil holds up his hands in defense. "Okay," he mouths and looks down at his lap. He clears his throat and looks back up at Richie. "Sorry. We can watch the movie."

It takes Richie a moment to stop glaring at Virgil and look back at the television. He doesn't say anything as he presses play on the DVD player remote.

—

Halfway into the movie is a scene that catches Virgil's attention.

It's a death scene. The lead male character is on his knees, hunched over the lead female character's body. Shamelessly, the male is weeping as he curses whoever killed his love.

Gently, Virgil bites his lip as he glances at Richie. He furrows his eyebrows as he realizes how easily that scene could be them; how easily Richie could die during one of their battles, and he could lose his best friend, the person he loves more than anything.

Virgil scoots closer to Richie and laces their fingers together.

Richie's attention breaks as he looks down between their legs, where their hands are linked. He looks up at Virgil, slightly confused. Not that he minds Virgil is holding his hand, but it's sort of spontaneous, and that's what has Richie confused.

"I'm sorry for being an ass."

Richie smiles. "It's okay," he says. "I'm used to it." With a soft laugh, he looks back at the television.

For the rest of the movie, Richie rests his head on Virgil's shoulder, and Virgil pays attention to the movie.


	2. Cuddling somewhere

2. Cuddling somewhere

**30 Day OTP Challenge**  
**Rating: **K+  
**Words: **244  
**Pairing:** Virgil/Richie

"Virgil," Richie says through gritted teeth. He is sitting on the clock tower with his legs pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them. He looks up at his partner. "Can we please go home? It's so cold."

"Soon," Virgil says. He is standing on the edge of the clock tower, looking through a pair of night vision binoculars Richie gave him. They have been on a six hours watch of the local jewelry store.

"But I'm freezing," Richie practically hisses in response. "I'm wearing three layers and I'm _still_ cold."

Virgil glances down at Richie. "Really? I'm pretty toasty."

Richie growls. "You're a space heater, Virgil; of course you are!" He looks up at his partner, who takes a step back. "You wear a light jacket and you can stay warm!"

Virgil sighs and drops the binoculars around his neck. "Man," he says and sits down next to Richie. "You're snippy when you're cold."

"Yeah, and you're an ass always." Richie rests his chin back on his knees.

Ignoring the brash comment, Virgil scoots as close to Richie as he can. He slips out of his jacket and wraps it around his boyfriend. He then puts his arms back through the sleeves, backward, and holds Richie close. Richie buries his face against Virgil's chest.

"There," Virgil says gently, resting his chin on Richie's helmet. "Is that better? Are you warm now?"

Richie responds with a content murmur, closing his eyes.


	3. Gaming or watching a movie

3. Gaming/watching a movie

**30 Day OTP Challenge**  
**Rating: **T  
**Words: **325  
**Pairing:** Virgil/Richie

"Man," Richie says under his breath as he drops his controller into his lap. He turns to face Virgil. "Since when are you so damn good at shooter games, Virgil? I think that's five games in a row you've won."

With a shrug, Virgil drops his controller in his lap and turns ninety degrees to face Richie. "I have no idea," he says with another shrug. "I just am, I guess. It's probably all those years of aiming my electricity at things. Or something." He furrows his eye brows, but laughs as he rubs the back of his neck. "Man, I don't know. I just am."

"Should try this with a real flame thrower sometime," Richie says, pondering the thought. It'd be easy enough to make one, he decides. "I could make you one in no time."

Virgil narrows his eyes, his expression deadpan. "Did you forget how much I hate _actual_ guns?"

"I said a flame thrower! And you can use it in the junkyard where there's no people around." Richie stands up and sits down on the bed, looking down at his boyfriend. "Come on, please?"

Virgil turns and looks up at Richie, his expression still deadpan, but also livened with the slightest flicker of amusement. "Why? Why do you want to make me a flame thrower?" He narrows his eyes again. "This is for some twisted form of your sexual amusement, isn't it?"

"I can make you a really sweet outfit, too." Richie shrugs.

With a sigh, Virgil groans and drops his chin to his chest. "Can we at least pretend it's a cosplay?" he mumbles.

Richie's eyes light up. He practically jumps from the bed and makes his way to the door. "Sure! I have the perfect character for you to cosplay as." He grins. "This will be perfect!"

"What about the game?!" Virgil calls after Richie. "We aren't even done yet!"

"We'll finish it later! I have to go invent!"


	4. On a date

4. On a date

**30 Day OTP Challenge**  
**Rating: **K+  
**Words: **315  
**Pairing:** Virgil/Richie

After dubbing the movie they chose to see as easily the most boring movie they had ever, Virgil and Richie decided to take a walk by the docks. It was the closest thing Dakota had to taking a walk on the pier, and for a warm July evening, that was exactly what sounded like a good idea.

Biting his lip, Richie looks down at the ground as he walks. Although Richie can recall the last time he felt this nervous around Virgil, the situation is awkward because Virgil seems just as nervous as Richie feels. It's normal for Richie to feel nervous around Virgil; it's not normal for Virgil to be nervous around Richie.

Richie clears his throat once, twice, thrice before finally talking. "Terrible movie, huh?" he says as he keeps his attention on the ground. "I don't—"

Without so much as a warning, Virgil cuts Richie off by pushing him up against a crate and pressing their lips together. Although he momentarily hesitated, Richie's hands find their way around Virgil's waist, wrapping and locking behind his back. Virgil's hands are on either side of Richie's head. Virgil tilts his head slightly to the right, and both of their eyes flutter shut.

The kiss lasts for just under a minute when Virgil finally pulls his lips away. Richie's hands don't move and neither do Virgil's as he keeps Richie pinned against the crate.

Richie smiles, biting the corner of his lip. "That was a pretty good movie, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It was."

"We probably shouldn't have called this a date, should we?"

"Probably not."

"Wanna kiss again?"

Virgil grins and leans back in, catching Richie's lips against his. This times his hands wrap around Richie's neck and he pulls his best friend, his boyfriend, as close to him as he can.

Richie laughs against Virgil's lips when electricity begins to tickle his shoulder.


	5. Kissing

5. Kissing

**30 Day OTP Challenge**  
**Rating: **K  
**Words: **558  
**Pairing:** Virgil/Richie

Richie is sitting cross-legged on the floor with a series of papers scattered around him. In one hand he has a travel mug filled with straight black coffee and in the other hand he has a red pen. For several hours he has been grading papers, and he is currently nowhere near done. With a sigh he slouches his shoulders and leans forward, resting his head in his hands.

Grading midterms would be so much easier if his students would have just written them the way he wanted them. It's times like these Richie really regrets becoming a college professor.

Thankfully, though, Richie is presented with the distraction of his husband who has finally come home from work. Setting the pen and coffee mug on the floor, Richie smiles and stands up, stepping over the papers and heads toward the door. He's about to hug him when he notices his arms are behind his back.

Richie tilts his head to the side in an attempt to see behind Virgil's back, but Virgil steps to the side to avoid his husband seeing what he has. Richie furrows his eyebrows. "What do you have, Virgil?"

"Present."

The comment just makes Richie furrow his eyebrows more. "Why?" he asks. He looks down at his watch, reading the date displayed next to the three. April twenty-second. He looks back up at Virgil. "Did I miss something? Your birthday was five days ago, so I don't think I—"

Virgil laughs and shakes his head. "No, you didn't miss anything. I just got you a present because I can."

"Oh," Richie says under his breath. He lets his eyebrows and shoulders relax and smiles. "Well, what is it?"

Almost instantly, Richie is presented with a small, white female cat. On her tag says the name Mittens—it was a name given to her by the shelter Virgil got her from—and Virgil and Richie's home address. She has the slightest bit of black fur around her right eye and on the tip of her tail.

Richie gasps, his eyes growing wide and his jaw dropping. For a moment he hesitates, not sure how to react, but finally he squeaks and grabs the cat from Virgil's hands. "You got me a cat?!" Richie exclaims, cuddling the ball of fur to his chest, stroking its head. "But why?" he asks, now kissing its head. "I thought you hated cats."

Virgil glances over Richie's shoulder at the pile of papers in the living room. "Well," he says and looks back at him, "I thought you could use someone to keep you company when you grade papers, and I'm not here, and… well… I saw her picture… and…" he trails off, biting his lip and scratching the back of his neck. "She's really cute."

Grinning, Richie closes the gap between he and Virgil, Mittens resting against his shoulder like an infant would be held. He puts his free hand on the back of Virgil's head, and Virgil's hands wrap around Richie's waist. Their lips meet, and they both close their eye, relaxing into one another. Richie tilts his head to the side, his fingers tangling with Virgil's long, pony-tailed dreads.

When the kiss breaks, Richie rests his head against Virgil's forehead. They make no other movements.

"I love you."

Virgil grins, holding Richie tighter. "I love you, too."


	6. Wearing each other's clothes

6. Wearing each other's clothes

**30 Day OTP Challenge**  
**Rating: **K+  
**Words: **444  
**Pairing:** Virgil/Richie

"Virgil, why are you wearing my pants?"

From his spot in front of a full-body mirror, Virgil looks over his shoulder to see his boyfriend standing in the bedroom doorway with his arms crossed. Grinning, he spins around on his heels and puts his hands on his sides.

"They kind of look good on me."

Smiling, Richie rolls his eyes and walks into the room, standing about a foot away from Virgil. "I'm not saying they don't look good on you. I'm just curious why you're wearing them." He crosses his arms again.

Virgil laughs. "All my clothes are dirty, and you have nice clothes, so I took some of yours." He reaches for a light blue and white button up shirt and holds it in front of his torso. "I took one of your shirts, too."

Pressing his palm against his eyes, Richie grins and laughs. He shakes his head as he drags his hand down his face. He sighs contentedly. "Well, if you're going to wear my clothes, you might as well wear the everything that goes with that outfit," he says and turns toward he closet, disappearing inside it a moment later.

Blinking, Virgil shrugs and sits down on the edge of the bed. He slips into the shirt and buttons it up while waiting for Richie to come back. He leaves the top button undone like he knows Richie will make him do, because his boyfriend insists it looks better to keep the top button undone, and who is Virgil to deny Richie what he thinks looks good?

"Alright," Richie says. Stepping out of the closet, he approaches Virgil with a belt, a tie, and a simple, black suit jacket because it matches the black jeans Virgil chose to wear. "Here," he says and hands Virgil the items.

Virgil furrows his eyebrows and stares at them. He glances up at Richie. "Why do I need a jacket and a tie? I'm not going anywhere that requires that…"

Richie shrugs. "You're the one that wanted to wear my work clothes, so you might as well wear the whole outfit so I don't have extra pieces at the end of the week." He furrows his eyebrows as if the thought of that is absolutely disgusting. "You know how much I hate that."

"Okay, okay," Virgil says and takes the accessories being handed to him. "I'll wear them. God forbid you have an extra tie at the end of the week," he says, partially to mock Richie, but partially serious—the last thing he wants is to listen to Richie bitch because there's extras of something. "But next week, you're wearing my clothes."


	7. Cosplaying

7. Cosplaying

30 Day OTP Challenge  
Rating: T  
Words: 376  
Pairing: Virgil/Richie

"Come on, Virgil; I want to see how it looks!"

"Just a minute," Virgil yells through the bathroom door. "I need to make sure it's perfect."

With a groan, Richie lays back on the bed, putting his hands straight above his head. "You didn't even want to wear it in the first place." He turns to his side and reaches for a magazine on the nightstand. He flips through the pages, not really caring what he's looking at.

"Well, now I am wearing it, and I have to make sure it looks good. So you're just going to have to hold on a minute."

Richie rolls his eyes and flips to the next page, resting his head in his palm. He clears his throat as he skims over a scientific article. He sighs again and reaches for a red pen, scribbling out the parts that are false.

—

Ten minutes pass and Virgil finally comes out of the bathroom. Richie looks up and immediately grins at the sight. He promptly ditches the magazine and approaches Virgil, looking him up and down with his arms crossed. Gently, he bites his lip as a grin grows bigger and bigger.

"Okay," Richie says, dropping his hands and taking a step toward Virgil. He wraps his hands around Virgil's back and runs his hands up and down his bare muscular skin. He grins and leans in, their lips mere centimeters. "This was such a good idea."

Virgil grins. He shifts the flamethrower Richie made for him over his shoulder and wraps his arms around Richie's waist. Being that close to Virgil, what with the way he currently looks, makes Richie squeak, it almost sounding like a hiccup. He goes beat red and buries his face into Virgil's chest.

"So I look like that video game character of yours, then?"

"Virg," Richie murmurs, "you look _better_ than him."

"Only for you would I do this," Virgil says and tightens his hold on Richie, mostly to fuck with him, resting his chin on his forehead. "But I am not going to any sort of con dressed like this. Just so you know."

"That's fine," Richie says, his voice still muffled, "because I really don't think we're going to leave this room anytime soon."


	8. Shopping

8. Shopping

**30 Day OTP Challenge**  
**Rating: **K  
**Words: **351  
**Pairing:** Virgil/Richie

Virgil is about five steps behind Richie.

"Richie," Virgil whines and crosses his arms, "why did I have to come with you? This is just so boring."

Rolling his hands, Richie grips the handle of his shopping cart and takes a turn down an isle labeled 7. Virgil follows him several moments later, when Richie is already halfway down the aisle. Richie is looking between two different types of spaghetti when Virgil approaches him.

"Seriously, Richie," Virgil says over his husband's shoulder, "this is incredibly boring."

"I don't know what to tell you, Virgil," Richie says, looking up at Virgil. He clears his throat. "Just go look at the electronics or something. This is going to take a while."

Virgil sighs when Richie looks back down at the items in his hands. For a moment he stares at them, too, but eventually he sighs again and turns away from Richie. He looks around the isle, debating if he wants to check out the electronics like Richie suggested or continue following his husband throughout the store. He was positive one of those choices was the wrong answer.

Richie finally puts one of the boxes in the cart and turns to Virgil once again. "You're still here?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you would have jumped on the chance to not follow me around anymore."

So that was the right answer.

Smiling, Virgil approaches Richie and encompasses him in a warm hug from behind. Richie smiles and releases the cart, turning in Virgil's arms. He tilts his head back slightly so as to focus easier on Virgil's face. "What's up?" he asks, wrapping his arms around Virgil's waist.

"I think I'll just follow you," Virgil says. "I like spending time with you."

Laughing, Richie shakes his head and leans into the hug further. He rests his chin on Virgil's shoulder and wraps his arms tighter around them. Virgil really tried, even if Richie could see right through what he was doing most the time.

Virgil holds Richie close as well.

"Besides," Virgil says, "I want some junk food."

Richie snorts.


End file.
